


Curious Bots

by toxxic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, RK900 is named Conan, Smut, and he's a tsundere bitch, just because i suck your dick doesn't mean i like you baka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxic/pseuds/toxxic
Summary: “And I would like to continue this chat but I want to finish my makeout session.” RK900 speaking sweetly again when he grabs the AJ200 models by the shoulders.“Shall we ladies?” The two females smile and nod, all three of them started to walk away.Connor looking clueless to what he just said. LED turns yellow, glazed at them walking to the doors.RK900 looks back at RK800 over his shoulder and chuckles. “Wow, you even don't know that! Download that to your software, you incomplete model!” RK900 insults leaving the 2 detective androids in the lounge.Original upload on September 30, 2018
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Curious Bots

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post again my early fic since I really like this one. I edited it a bit~

CyberLife always made the best androids to their best abilities to sell to their customers. Advance in the latest technology made humanoid robots to look very human-like and updates them with complex emotions. Some staff members questioned the update will make androids into deviants but the higher-ups in the company disagree that androids only go deviancy if they don't obey their masters. Androids already have functions in their system of touch, smell, personalities of themselves, the ability to think, and have thoughts of their own. Having complex emotions in their code is only the cherry on top recreate an artificial being that looks and acts like a human being.

And there they have Connor model RK800, a prototype model that was designed to assist with investigations of serious crimes. The android didn't care to use his sensory system, he was always into completing his missions successfully. Conner thinks it's pointless to have it installed in him cause it won't help him in missions and sure that emotions make everything so difficult. But sometimes a thought comes to his mind of what's like to feel human which his LED always turns yellow whenever he thinks about it.

Connor has just returned from a successful capture of a deviant android that attacked its owner and run away. Stepping inside of the cell room which CyberLife provides to androids that live and works at CyberLife Tower, the rest of the androids that made for stores to sell them were kept in the many warehouses.

Inside of the cell room was like a human bedroom but small. It didn't have much, just 2 single beds at each side of the wall and a futuristic white desk with a small see-through computer and a chair in the middle of the room. The metal walls were clear white with 2 circle lights on top of the ceiling that brighten the small room. The metal door closed behind. Connor throws himself onto one of the single white bed, head resting on a pillow, hands folded on his stomach, and looking up at the ceiling.

Connor wonders why CyberLife even gives android workers rooms to stay in, androids didn't really need a place to rest and never get tired as humans do. Maybe they really wanted the machines to have that aesthetic action like humans do. Still, he finds resting on the smooth bed actually feels nice and they also give him a roommate which he didn't mind.

  
  


The other roommate is a female android goes by the name Zoe, model BK700. Was transported from London, she's a prototype narcotic detective designed to investigates drug cases. Panthers with a detective by the City of London Police, Zoe was sent to Detroit due to the European Union signing a law that forbids having robots that took the form of a human a few weeks ago.

_“I can't wait to tell Zoe about my successful mission! I wonder where she is, probably in one of the lounges.”_ Conner happily thought as he got up from the bed and walk down the long hallway.

It takes a little while to get to one of the 6 lounges since the building is huge. Passing through the endless line of cell rooms that are line left and right Connor finally reaches his decimation. Entering the opening glass doors to a lively noisy place. The lounge’s shaped a huge circle, have an upper floor, it's a futuristic look of white walls and black marble floor. The place just looks like a nightclub for androids with neon blue lights hangs on the ceiling and music playing softly in the background. There were many soft white chairs and couches for singles, doubles, and triples with some low-line tables. 3 hologram flat screen tv on the bottom and upper walls and 3 aimed guards on both floors to watch if some androids got out of hand.

Connor scans the area for Zoe, there were about 27 androids down the floor chatting and relaxing like they were human. His vision see all of the android’s name, date then made and model type, he scans each individual until Connor saw one that he made him tense. The android he thought of were laid back sitting between two long hair blondes, wearing all white, pale skin, and brown eyes female androids that are AJ200 models. It was none other himself but a different model, RK900. The other Connor model was sweet-talking to the two AJ200s and both seem to be enjoying themselves. Connor did not want to be spotted by him, so he walks a different way scanning the second floor and luckily found Zoe standing by the rails speaking to a female android.

“Hey, Zoe! I want to tell you some-” Connor was cut off when he heard a voice coming which he didn't like. No other than RK900 smirking as he walks with his two lady friends towards.

_“Well look what we have here, a lesser version of me!”_ RK900 snickered as he wraps his arms around the AJ200 models, the females’ giggles at him. 

Connor cringes a bit but stays positive, “Well hello RK900, you seem to be happy this afternoon.” Connor always feels weird around him not because RK900 looks amount like him with different features. Like how his hair is dark chocolate brown, has sky blue eyes, wears a black and white outfit, and a slightly taller than RK800. Hell his voice was slightly deeper than Connor! The two look like clones but besides looking alike, they were the complete opposite when it comes to personalities.

“So did you fail a mission that was simple even for a model like you.” RK900 taunted having his hands on his hips. And this is what Connor felt uneasy about him. He knew RK900 was just a beta runner he didn't have copies of himself and he wasn't sent onto missions like RK800 because of that. But he is the advanced version of RK800, best in everything and if he fails multiple missions Connor will be deactivated and replaced by him.

  
  


“I assure you that I always calculate the success rate of my missions and it's always 100%.” Prideful defending himself as the place his hands behind his back. “It's one of my best features, I hope you have that in your software since you just a beta runner.” RK800 giving a smug look at the sky blue-eyed model who took it as an offensive.

RK900 grinding his teeth a bit and curls his lips into a smile. He took a step closer to Connor causing him to be on guard and his LED flickering yellow. “Ohh, well aren't you bold today…” In a split second RK900 holds Connor by the collar of his shirt, hanging him off the ground a bit.

_“You better watch that stink fucking tone around me if you want to be broken!”_ RK900 threatened loudly that made it throughout the noisy lounge.

“My last mission was the craziest I-" Zoe was cut off hearing a familiar voice that pisses her off. Looking down at the lower floor, she saw RK900 holding up Connor in the air.

“Oh great, it's that focking bloody wanker!” Zoe cursed in her British accent, staring down at the sky blue-eyed android. “I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere quickly.” So she leaves the female android and dashes downstairs.

“Ha, look how scared he is!” One of the AJ200 jokes. Connor was bug-eyed panicking and his LED flickering red. Using his hands to loosen the grip now around his neck which was no good. The taller android was stronger than him. Stress level went to 45%.

“Aww, your stress level went up just because of that. Pathetic.” RK900’s voice gravelly looking brooding down turned his lips. Soon one of the guards came up to the scene. “Hey! What's going on here?!”

Connor was dropped to the floor, quickly caught himself before falling face on the ground. “Well hello there guard, we just having a nice conversation.” RK900 sweetly replied showing a smile. The dark brown-eyed android got up from the ground. “Don't worry sir, everything is fine between us,” RK800 recalled giving the guard a smile too. The human guy sighs, walk away, and cursed under his throat, “Fucking androids.”

**_“RK900! WILL YOU BACK OFF YOU FOCKIN’ TOSSER!”_** The BK700 cursed off loudly as she walks annoyed arms crossed towards the group, which they look at her. She has tan skin, emerald green eyes, and her hair was spiky short jet black, one bang lazily rest between her eyes. She wore a black trench coat that stops by her tights, a white blouse with a black tie, and long white pants. The BK700 model was slightly shorter than the RK800.

“Aww, your little friend come to fight your battles.” RK900 teased giving a smug look at Zoe. She was ready to punch that stupid look he had with her fits ball up. Her LED turns red.

“You don't have to do anything, I have everything under control,” Connor told her in a soft voice, walking in front of her and giving her those darn puppy eyes.

Sighing in defeat Connor can make Zoe stop her from doing anything with those eyes. She knew she can trust him in her artificial heart. Her LED turn back to blue. “Whatever, I didn't even feel like beating the shite out of you today!” Zoe huffed, wry on her face when she turns away from the sky blue-eyed android.

“And I would like to continue this chat but I want to finish my makeout session.” RK900 speaking sweetly again when he grabs the AJ200 models by the shoulders.

“Shall we ladies?” The two females smile and nod, all three of them started to walk away.

Connor looking clueless to what he just said. LED turns yellow, glazed at them walking to the doors.

RK900 looks back at RK800 over his shoulder and chuckles. “Wow, you even don't know that! Download that to your software, you incomplete model!” RK900 insults leaving the 2 detective androids in the lounge.

“God he's such an asshole!” Zoe hissed under her throat. Turning to look at Connor and crossing her arms again.

“Are you alright Connor?” BK700 asks softly. Looking a bit upset.

“I’m fine, you don't have to be a worry.” RK800 comfortably informed, giving a soft smile. LED turns blue.

“I told you to watch out for him.” 

“I know, I tried to avoid RK900 but he seems to spot me.”

Connor fixes his collar and straightened his long black tie. He turns to Zoe looking into those emerald eyes, his face looks fix on something on his mind. 

“Um, Zoe… what's a makeup session?” His LED turns yellow again.

_____

Riding down on one of the see-through elevators was a beautiful site to see. Looking through the glass door, the huge ground floor was the first place you enter CyberLife Tower. The first thing you can is a very large humanoid black statue arms upholding a light, it properly means how humans created intelligent beings. The elevator ride was quiet until Connor spoke, he was on the left side and Zoe was on the right side.

“Have you ever kiss anyone and did other things with them?” Connor asked, curiously his dark brown eyes on Zoe. The BK700 just explained on what's a ‘makeout session’ to RK800, a human action that shows affection to another. It didn't make sense of androids having that feature but here we are, kissing each other. Sure the machines now have to feel emotions, but having romantic feelings is a foreign topic. Especially to the detective Connor.

“Yes… when I used to be partners with detective Olivia Evans.” Zoe reply softly, look flushed as she turned her eyes away from Connor.

“Was that too personal to ask? Did she had a relationship with a detective?” Connor thought seeing a small blue blush on Zoe’s cheeks.

“So the two of you were romantic together?” The dark brown hair android queried tilting his head a bit to the side. 

“No… it's was a one-time thing!” BK700 snapped, clenched jaw when she saw Connor shock. 

“Sorry for shouting at you Conner.” She sighed to calm herself down. “It was just complicated, with Olivia with her personal relationships problems mix in the last drug case in London.” Zoe leads back again on the wall, looking dour at the ceiling.

“I apologize that I made you uncomfortable or asking something too personal. I was just wondering.” His voice soft-spoken with a hit of sadness as head look down.

“Oi! I'm fine, I know you just asking because the whole kissing thing is strange to androids. Hell, it surprises me when I did it before!” Zoe puts one hand up and gives a calm assure look to Connor making him smile gentle a bit.

“So Connor, you want to try it for yourself?” Zoe questioned taking a small blue lollipop from her pocket and putting it in her mouth. Hands now in her coat’s pockets.

“No… m-maybe. Look I just want to learn how it’s processed.” Quickly reply as Connor’s eyes fluttering away from Zoe’s glaze and holding his hands together awkwardly. His cheeks show a small tone of blue.

Connor wanted to try kissing for the first time, it was so suddenly out of nowhere. And to who? This made Zoe raised a brow to the RK800’s answer, she can easily tell his curiosity got the best of him. She hopes that Connor knows what's he dealing with. After 5 seconds of silence, the BK700 takes out the lollipop from her mouth and giving a sigh.

“This is about RK900 and those other androids huh?” Giving Connor a somewhat worry look at making him quite. But change her expression quickly into a sanguinely smile and started to speak again.

_“You know what? Connor does what you desire and explore your curiosity.”_ Zoe chimed that makes Connor cheer up. “Just be careful of who you do with, android or human.” She chuckled lowly at that last bit.

The elevator finally stopped at the bottom level of the tower, the doors open and both detective androids walked out. The ground floor bridge went out to the center floor where the huge black statue stands. Walking down one of the bridges there are androids display left and right, you can find some trees below the bridges. The walls have 5 shaped triangle enters which Connor and Zoe enter one to go in the engineer station to get check up their biocomponents, which every android does monthly. Conner stops walking suddenly causes Zoe to do the same and looking at him confused.

“Is there anything wrong Connor?” The black-haired android asks between the lollipop in her mouth.

“Oh no, I just want to go and use the men’s bathroom mirror to make sure I'm well-groomed to be check.” The RK800 expressed happily to Zoe with his hands behind the back.

“Alright chap, I know you want to look like a toffer android! Catch ya later!” Zoe cooed and started to walk off until Connor spoke again.

“Zoe, thanks for talking about that human thing to me.” Connor beamed ecstatically at her. Zoe still walking back turn, hand up waving him off, looking over the shoulder. “No worries!” Taking out the lollipop, giving a wink with a smile. Thus leaving the RK800 by himself as he went to the men’s bathroom at the side of the hallway.

_____

Inside the men’s bathroom have a nice cool navy blue color, luckily no one was in here. Connor walks over by the 3 sink counter long mirror and staring at his reflection. He fixes his hair with one hand, patting it backward, still having that hair bang rebel away. Straighten his jacket and tie, still thinking about what Zoe said.

_““Do what you desire and explore your curiosity.””_

Connor never felt like he wants something to do. All he ever knew was to take orders from his superiors and now he standing here wondering how it feels to how your lips on another lip! He really wanted to do that then he remembered RK900. Imagine how the upgraded model doing that action to those AJ200s. Connor’s processors skip a beat and his body started to heat up especially at the lower part. A hand on his chest and let out a low breath just of that thought.

“Why the hell I'm thinking about him! Especially just thinking about kissing!” He frustratingly though still looking at the mirror. Connor notices he looked flushed, blue showings on cheeks, sweat on his forehead, and LED solid yellow. What's happening to him?! He tries to cool down his biocomponents when suddenly the door flies open. ** _“_**

**_WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!"_ **

**_“Shit.”_ **

Why just why?! Out of all the places he can go to he has to choose the bathroom. RK900 standing by the closed with his arms crossed and looking irritated at the shamefaced android.

“Connor, I-I was just c-cleaning myself,” RK800 answered anxiously and hope RK900 will leave him alone.

_“Don't call me that name! I renamed myself as Conan now!”_ The taller android barked. Connor was in stock and confuse at him. Androids always get named by humans, there wasn’t any android that name itself until now. Was it because RK900 is a highly upgraded model? Whatever it is he didn't question it and just went along.

“Okay C-Conan, I was just to heading to the-” Connor was rudely interrupted by Conan speaking over him harshly.

“You have orders to go to the engineer station like the rest of the androids!” Conan scolded straightforward walking slowly up to Connor, arms still crossed.

The way RK900 change his expression from annoyance to looking sly as he came closer made RK800 nervous, his LED flashing yellow and red. He walks backward slowly until he stops by the wall, in a quick movement Conan stretch his hand out and hit the wall hard with his palm next to Connor’s face. Causes Connor to flick his eyes close for a second, hands by the side due to the force from the wall. Now Conan towing over him so close to him looking menacing at those doe dark brown eyes.

_“Why are you really in here Connor?”_ RK900 steely commented. Well shit, there no way of escaping him, and can't lie because he built with a lie detector just like him. Connor defeated sighs and told the truth.

_“I came in here to think about you…kissing those AJ200s.”_ Connor shared turned his head to the side in shame.

Conan was bug-eyed and stay silent for 5 seconds processing what he was told. He couldn't believe that Connor was thinking about that and with him. He places his hand on Connor’s chin making him look at him and speak up again.

“I figure that since your face looks fucking mess up.” The taller android snicker, brunette android push his hand off his chin looking annoyed.

“So you seem to enjoy making out with those AJ200s and have experience on the subject,” RK800 remarked sounding a bit tolerant. Showing a soft coy look on his face making RK900 raise a brow.

“Yes I do, I did kiss some female models before,” Conan claimed boastfully making a small smile. Getting dangerously close to Connor’s face, Conan’s LED flickering yellow.

_“But I never kiss a male model before and I want to feel how it like.”_ The upgraded android sultry implied with half-lidded eyes, lips hover over Connor’s own. This makes RK800’s face go hot, glows blue and his eyes shut when their lips meet together.

Connor’s whole body was in a trance, he stops processing what is happening in front of him. Eyes still stock open seeing Conan’s eyes closed and head tilted to the side. He can spot every small brown freckle on his face, each one was, each one is in the same place just like Connor. Conan’s tongue travels around the android’s tongue, teeth, and all over in his mouth. Connor shut his eyes and place both hands on the RK900’s chest due to the tense rough kissing. Conan bit the submission android’s lips, moving his hands up and down the robot’s back him closer. His leg press lightly between the brunette model's stiff groin. RK800's ring flicking between yellow and red, RK900 ring just stay yellow.

This was all too much for Connor to handle, he didn't have any control of the situation. The new sensations he feeling are out of his world, Conan's scent of sweet cologne, the way he moves up and down his back, and his mouth taste minty fresh. It made RK800's mind dizzy in thought, his thirium pump pumping so rapidly sending blood although his body. He was getting overheat then ever before, moaning loudly between the sloppy kissing. Connor's vision showing warning signs of his body temperature going too high but he didn't care for them. All of his thoughts are focusing on Conan, going in an embrace with his hands back of RK900, pressing his fingers deeply on Conan's back causes him to let out a low cry. Still having his back against the wall, Connor starts to grind his hips again Conan's thigh. Like his body is moving on its own and Connor seem to not want it to stop.

Basically, Connor is dry humping like an animal in heat, each time his boner hits Conan's thigh he let out a sudden groan between kissing. Conan now notices the hard erection poking onto his silky black pants, he curls a small smile. The sky blue-eyed android broke up the kiss leaving them both breathing heavily for air.

_“T-That k-kiss was so astonishing!”_ Connor shared, his voice low breathy. Face still heated and sweat drains from his forehead.

“Yeah, that was something...” Conan wipes off the drools from the corner of his mouth. “It seems you really felt excited about it.” The taller android chuckled, points his finger down to the shorter android's pants.

Connor glances down at what he's pointing, there is a dent pointing out his pants. He has a sheepishly look as he quickly closes his jacket over his crotch trying to hide it. Even though it's too late for that. This part of Connor's body never been activated before, why the hell did CyberLife even build him with male genitalia?! He wasn't even no damn sex android!

Then he looks up to the taller android who is now pouty as his face gotten deep blue, cross his arms again, and turns his face away from Connor. “Umm Conan… is there something wrong?” RK800 asked nervously. Still hiding his crotch.

“You aren't the only one who got excited,” Conan mumbled under his breath. He toyed with his jacket in frustration, Connor takes a note on that and what's he was talking about. Conan also got a dent poking out his pants, RK800 never felt so embarrassed.

“Conan, I-I…”

_“I LIKE YOU A LOT OKAY!”_ Conan angrily confesses to the confused android and clenching his fists.

Connor was really having an odd day, isn't he? _First, he makeout with RK900 got a shameful erection, and now his upgrade confused his attraction to him! Can the detective get a break!?_ RK800 wanted to say something but kept quiet for Conan to continue speaking.

“I was always jealous of how you always completed your missions and how both androids and humans seem to get along well with you.” RK900 softly replying bitterly, turning his back in shame.

“Connor, you can keep your cool when things get heated. For me, I tend to lose my control when I get angry!” Conan sneered, his face biliousness.

“What!? Conan I'm should be the one who jealous!” Connor protested booming, leading back at the wall and hand over his face. “You are better than me! You faster, stronger, and process more effectively than me… I wish I was like you more.” The dark brown-eyed android bittersweet admitted giving a half-smile.

RK900 turns back around to the face RK800 narrowing his eyes and have both arms out. _“I am you, idiot! And having feelings for you is fucking weird!”_ The blue-eyed android scolded his cheeks deep blue.

“I like you too and don't think it that's weird. Plus this situation we're in making me a bit nervous.” Connor softy answered trying to ignoring his throbbing groin and avoiding eye contact. Conan notices this with a small devilish smile and catches an idea.

“Connor, I know how to get both of our problems to solve.” The sky blue-eyed android cooled replied. Strolling towards the smaller model and softly pinned him to the wall again. Putting his hand over Connor's crotch, rubbing it slowly. Immediately the RK800’s body gone in stock and LED gone solid red, he quickly stops the RK900 hand from moving. **_“WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING!? STOP!”_ ** Connor shouted tautly, his shoulders hunched and eyes widened.

_“Just relax Connor, I want to take away your erection… Cause you know you can't go out like that.”_ Conan calmly re-insure, steady eyes on those dark brown eyes.

The detective knew how to get rid of erections and one of the best ways is by sexual stimulation. But this was too fast for Connor, he just kissed for the first time, and now this?! Scanning the RK900’s face shows that he really genuinely wants to help him and show how it is. Curiosity killed the android yet again.

_“Okay, Conan… I want you to touch me, please.”_ Connor softy appealed begging. Deactivated the skin of his hands, cupped Conan’s face.

Conan nodded and felt the warmest that came from Connor's white hands as they started to glow blue. He then unbuckles the RK800’s pants and took out his member. Connor’s body shivers at the gentle touch of Conan's hand, his hands glow brighter due to the act. LED blinks between blue and yellow.

_“You're so handsome like this Connor.”_ Conan flirted, humming to the RK800's ears. Looking blissful at the shorter model, he started stroking gently on Connor's shaft that causes him to blush deep blue and whimper shaky.

_“Fucking god you're so perfect!”_ The RK900 breathy moaned, stroking a bit faster and his LED went red. He used his other hand to unbuckle his own pants and take out his member. Conan moves his hips closer to Connor's hips and puts their dicks together rapidly stroking up and down them. Connor cried out loudly as he clenched his hands on Conan's shoulders and shut his eyes.

RK800's mind gone dizzy and body heated once more. He felt his biocomponents skipping a beat like crazy by the RK900’s praise. He got praises before for completing his missions from humans but this time it's different. He quickly places his lips onto Conan's lips and started roughly kissing him back, tongue twisted inside of the upgraded android. This surprises the chocolate hair model but he follows through with his eyes close too and another hand on Connor's back bringing them in embrace again. Both androids high moans and the slapping of their dicks together fill the bathroom in lewd noises.

Suddenly Conan broke the kiss again and stop moving their members together. Connor got flustered at the fact that the fraction was building up that just went away. _“Conan please…”_ Opening his eyes, Connor was about to say more until he saw the sky eyed android keening down. Conan now on his knees has to pull RK800’s pants further down and looking up at Connor in lustful eyes.

“Umm Conan, why did you stop, and why are you on the ground?” The dark brown android asked, raising a brow at him.

_“I want to taste more of you. Plus I always wanted to do this.”_ The upgraded model sultry reply. Taking out his tongue, lick one soft stroke from bottom to top on Connor's dick. The RK800 sharply gasps as his processors shocked by the warm saliva on his sex, hands-on wall to keep himself in balance.

Conan places a hand at the bottom of the base, licking smoothly on top of the member humming. Those half-lidded sky blue orbs shoot through doleful soft dark brown orbs in hunger. That causes Connor's thirium was pumping faster than before, these new sensations are getting better and better! Conan still stroking his member as he devours RK800's dick, bobbing his head rapidly. Feeling the hot breath on his synthetic skin, tongue licking all over his shaft, and his successor pleasuring himself while giving him a blowjob making Connor lose his fucking mind.

_“OH FUCK CONAN!”_ Connor gives a roar cried. He wanted this sensation to continue more. Conan looking roguish at seeing his predecessor for the first time hearing him cruises out loud and how in a mess he was. Drool coming down his opened mouth and his body shaking over the pleasure. And god this was turning on the RK900. Connor's core was feeling a fuzzy warm as his biocomponents were going overdrive, he keeps ignoring his warnings in his vision. He felt the need to be in control again of how Conan is making him lose his mind and performing this lewd act in the men's bathroom. It's was something deviancy he thought off as a little payback.

He grabs a lock of Conan's chocolate hair and aggressively rammed the RK900’s face onto his crotch. Taking up his dick at one swallow, gagged the upgraded model which stocked him with his LED turned red. Conan had to quickly clench on Connor's tights to prevent himself from falling due to the force pull. He looked up in irritation glowing as the brunette android smugly smile at him. “Oops sorry, I just wanted you to feel more of me.” Connor playfully teased, leading back on the wall.

Actually, Conan really fucking like how Connor roughly face fucking him. Sure he likes to be the dominant one when he engages in sexual activities with those AJ200 ladies, but he finds it thrilling to be the one dominated by someone who's soft. The RK900 steady eye contact even when feeling hazy at the blissful RK800, thrusting his cock in rhythm to the back of Conan's throat, tasting his whole member like itself was delicious food. His dick twitched at every force bobbing up and down by Connor's hands while he deeply groans.

_“O-oh my g-god! You feel s-so f-fucking good!”_ RK800 arch his lower back at the wall a bit. _“SShit! Your mouth is w-way better t-than your h-hands- AHH~”_ Connor stuttered between loud moans, praising his successor. His core burning up like the sun, breathing heavily trying to cool himself. Connor feels his body overwork over the pleasure but didn't want to stop, so he thrusting at an inhuman speed.

Conan's mind felt like it going to break, his biocomponents felt like they're on fire too. The way Connor praised him as well and getting aggressively fucked in the mouth to the max causes the upgraded model to lose it. Connor was literally choking Conan by thrashing his cock down his throat with no breaks, good thing that androids don't need air to breathe. The RK900 hands grips tightly on his predecessor's tights, eyes rolling back on his witheringly face, and hoarsely groaning. The RK800 wasn't doing too good, sweat dripping down his face, body trembling uncontrollably, and needy whimpering. Both androids felt so close to climax, Connor pulls tightly onto Conan's hair forcing him deep to his crotch for the last time. One rough thrust made shock waves although his whole body as he orgasm for the first time.

_“FUCKING SHIT CONAN!”_ Connor cried out loud, eyes shut and head turns over. Grabbing tightly on Conan's hair, holding him as Connor's cock deep dive and cum down the RK900's throat. This causes Conan to gagged and shut his eyes, the warm cum he forces to swallow. At the same time, he also orgasms as his LED shines solid red just like Connor’s own, helplessly whimpering as statics stock him when he came. The upgraded model cums between his predecessor's legs and splatting on the wall which was light blue in color. Since Connor and Conan are non-sex androids, they and others cum thirium that is light blue.

Connor falls on his ass over being exhausted, taking his shaft out of Conan's mouth with a pop sound. Conan makes sure that none of his predecessor's thirium cum drops except for the small drain coming down his mouth. Which he wipes with his thumb and suck it lewdly. Both RK models stay in one place heavily panting as their system reboots back to normal. Both of their LED turn back blue.

_“T-That's was f-fucking amazing!”_ Conan beamed stuttered.

“I totally agree, this is the most pleasing experience I ever felt!” Connor gushed with a small blue blush.

Both androids get up and pull up their pants and fix up their jackets. Connor notices some of Conan's thirium cum got on his pants when he fell down. He puts 2 fingers taking some and licks like it was a popsicle, Conan faces blue when he saw that turns his back away. Walking forward to the mirror to fix his hair since his predecessor messed it. Connor walks up to his upgrade, holds his one of his right arm gently, and speaks again.

_“Hey, thanks for letting me be more human.”_ The RK800 softly cooed, looking mildly at the RK900.

And that statement just turns Conan's artificial heart skip a beat. “Uhh… Stop being so lovey-dovey! We have to go to the engineer station before anyone notices we're missing! “ Conan reply flushed, pouring and turning his face away. With hands-on his hips walking towards the bathroom as Connor follows behind.

“Of course Conan.” Connor chuckled as he gently smiles at his successor's little tantrum.

_/Relationship with Conan ⤴_

_____

Finally, the RK models reached the engineer station where there was a long line of androids. They should have been there early to not wait long but they were busy at the time. After their biocomponents were checked, Connor and Conan parted ways to go to their cell rooms after dark. Connor opens the cell room door to see his roommate sitting cross-legged on her bed. She was reading a holographic magazine that has the title, ‘Human and Android Relationships: Is it possible?’ “Bloody hell it's possible!” Zoe lowly said to herself, reading in a peeved state.

The BK700 hasn’t noticed the taller android walked in until the soft noise from the door shunted close. See rise emerald eyes landing on the gleeful RK800.“Hmm, you seem happy for someone who didn't like to be tardy at all.” Zoe’s eyes went back to the magazine. “So why all of a sudden you were late at the engineer station today?” The black hair android curious ask.

“Oh well, you know me. I always want to be neat and clean.” Connor lied. He thought about telling her since he trusted Zoe not to go around telling it to everyone, plus she told him she done the same thing with someone before.

“Actually I was making out and doing something… more with Conan in the men's bathroom.” Connor shyly confesses, cheeks a little blue. Answering that to his roommate cause him to be slightly embarrassing. Not having eye contact with Zoe turning his head away and having his arms downs with hands crossed.

Zoe thought her audio processors was a malfunction, the shorter android wasn't sure what's she hearing. Resulting in her dropping the holographic magazine on the floor and looking bug-eyed in stock at Connor. A worry came on the brunette hair android but it quickly went away as the BK700 jumped off the bed and playful punch his arm in excitement.

“I can't believe that my mate got laid! I'm so proud of you!” Zoe loudly beamed with stars twinkling in her eyes.

“Geez, thanks, Zoe.” Connor bashful reply, rubbing the arm she punched. Didn't really hurt him.

“So who's Conan?”

“Oh it's RK900, he apparently named himself.”

“Wait, WHAT?! That the bastard you did!” Zoe sputtered, took a step back in stock, and disbelieve. Her LED turns solid yellow.

“Don't worry, Conan and I are on good terms now.” Connor happily reassured, standing proudly with hands on his hips.

“Man Connor, you're so outgoing that you can get along with that dickhead. You're something else.” Zoe reply gives a sigh, one hand stroked her black hair down. LED turn back blue.

Connor places his hand on Zoe's shoulder looking coy at her. “Can you help me to distract Conan's roommate so I can meet with him alone … please?” Connor asked as he bit down his bottom lip. Using that same puppy look.

“Alright, alright! I'll help you but you owe me.” Zoe chuckled, rolling her eyes as she and they headed to RK900's cell room. 

Knocking on the white cell door causes it to be opened by an AP700 model. The BK700 was leading beside the doorway quickly peeping inside the room. The RK900 was sitting on the bed have on small headphones, looking down at an mp3 player that he was listening to. Too busy enjoying himself that he didn't notice who's at the door.

“Hi, there! Is there anything I can help you with? The black short hair android asked nicely.

“I like to help you! Do you want to try gun shooting practice downstairs? I can help you sneak down there.” Zoe cooled.

“I don't know, I always wanted to do that since I'm just a household model. But what if we got caught?” The AP700 reply shaken his head.

“Oi don't worry about that! I sneak down there and didn't get caught a bunch of times! I can even disguise myself as a human to get you to pass through.” The BK700 explained with her arms cross.

The AP700 android thinks about it as his LED blinks yellow and turn blue when he agrees to go. “Okay, sure I'll go!” He smiles at Zoe as she placed a hand on his lower back to guild him out. Conan looked up to see his roommate and the detective android about to leave. Standing up, taking out one of his headphones, and angrily shouted at them.

“Hey! Where the fuck are you two going!?” Conan barked.

“We are going to do something fun and he will be back later! Wanker!” Zoe sniggered, stick out her tongue, and looking sly at the RK900. She quickly came out with the taller android, walking down the hallway and give Connor the thumb up. The RK800 nodded and runs into the room.

“Ughh! That Zoe is such troublemaker-” Conan was cut off by the assault of Connor jumping on him that made both models fall over on the bed. The door was closed and they were both alone again, Connor is on top of Conan's chest looking lustful at him.

“What the hell Connor!?” Conan sputtered, his face peeved.

_“I want you to perform oral sex on me again! Just for tonight!”_ Connor sultry smirked, tightened his lips.

If Conan was honest with himself, he is lying to himself of seeing how Connor looks down at him with such eagerness. And his crotch is up to his face, shit he felt fucking turn on as ever.

_“Ughhh fine! What did I make you become?!”_ Conan sighs in defeat.


End file.
